He Watches With No Eyes
by AwesomeMan327
Summary: "What's happening to me? I keep seeing his face and when I do I feel sick!" Danny yelled at the Time Ghost. Said ghost stared at him for a moment, "...Let's just say...you might not make it out this time."
1. A New Menace

The trees loomed over the forest, its darkness inviting safety as well as covered in uncertainty. This was exactly what young Casper High student, Mikey, was feeling as he looked around the darkness.

"Lester!" the nerd called out to his chubby friend. He was supposed to be helping him with a project when he disappeared. Mikey had found his camera and checked to see if there were any clues. The only thing he saw was a picture that was covered in white; he had thought nothing of it at the time.

A chill ran though his spine as he turned to find nothing; he had sworn that something was behind him. He was starting to grow panicky, as they were supposed to be home a half an hour ago! "Lester! This isn't funny!" Mikey called out again, the scared tone not going unnoticed.

He saw it again, a flash of white, out of the corner of his eye. He turned and, once again, found nothing. He shook as if he had a fever, backed up slowly, and stopped only when his back hit something.

He felt around, noticing it was not a tree. He turned around and became face to face(less) with the white head of a thin and suited man. Mikey saw his blank face and screamed.

* * *

Clockwork looked away slightly as the straight 'A' student's soul was ripped out. The Master of Time returned his gaze to watch Slender Man continue to make his way to Amity Park.

"See? You must deal with this menace Clockwork!" an Observant yelled out, being agreed with by the other two, "If we don't deal with this, he'll return to take over the Ghost Zone!"

Clockwork turned from the screens to raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'we'? You'll order me to do something, which let's face it, that I won't do but it'll all work out in the end anyway." He smirked lightly, "Look at what happened with young Daniel."

All three narrowed their eyes at him, "Now is not the time to get smart with us Clockwork."

"Yeah, yeah," the Time Ghost said monotone and turned to the screens again, "All is as it should be."

The Observants muttered to themselves and headed out, not noticing the scenes of a battle between Slender Man and Danny on the screen. After that, it showed Sam and Tucker dying with Danny in a wreck afterwards.

"Of course, nothing wrong with a little tweaking to make it right."


	2. Static

The feeling of dread was the first thing he noticed as he shot out of bed, the nausea being the second thing as he let loose the chicken that he had basically devoured at dinner into the white toilet in the clean bathroom. It was that man again, or thing as he really didn't know what to call it. This was the third dream in a roll, the first one being some random girl he had never met; running around in a forest with just a flashlight looking for pages.

The boy flushed the toilet and used the sink to pull himself up. The second dream was coming back to him as well as he stared at his reflection, his wild black hair covering his baby blue eyes. The eyes closed; the face of the screaming little girl, no older than nine, as she too was attacked.

It was the last one though that really sent chills down his spine and drenched his salmon colored pajamas in sweat. It was his classmates Mikey and Lester, the first one known for his record in number of times being shoved in a locker and the second because of his borderline creepy obsession with Valerie.

The boy grabbed a washcloth and wiped the remaining vomit from his mouth and sighed. He didn't know whether or not this was real, or just Clockwork messing with him. The one thing Danny Fenton did know was that whatever it is, it was coming for him. And he couldn't be any more terrified.

"Dash Baxter?"

Danny ignored Lancer's droning voice as he did the attendance; Sam and Tucker were both gone for excessive vomiting, something which Danny was very worried about.

"Daniel Fenton?"

The boy in question lazily looked up at the teacher and let out a bored 'Here'. Going back to ignoring the teacher and the newly found spitball to hit his cheek, Danny glanced back out the window.

"Mikey Perlman?"

Once again the young hero's attention was gained as he sat up straighter and looked around.

"Mikey Perlman?" Lancer repeated, looking up to look for the perfect attendance student. This action was followed by Danny and a lot of other students. Though Danny grew a little panicky, the teacher shrugged it off and marked the student absent.

"Dude, you have to stop thinking so much into things."

Danny glanced at the right side of his computer screen, where his tech loving friend resided, "I'm not overthinking things Tuck! Don't you think that it's a little _too _coincidental to overlook? I mean, look at everything we've been through!"

Tucker opened his mouth to retort but closed it almost instantly. His ghostly friend was right. They've been through time travel, dimension hopping, mind control, impersonators. This wasn't a job to overlook things. Danny was perfectly reasonable to be acting this way.

Danny glanced at the other side where his newly realized crush resided, "Sam?" She was being quiet, though he wasn't sure if it was because her parents were by her room or if she was thinking. It could be either one.

The goth glanced up at her name, "Oh, sorry. What did you say it looked like again?"

Sam almost sounded…scared? This wasn't like her, but he responded either way, "Tall, skinny, black suit…and a white, faceless head."

The black haired female looked down, then back up at the concerned look of her male friends, "…I've seen him too."

Danny blinked, leaning into the desk, "What do you mean you saw him?"

"Just that!" Sam retorted, "I went to sleep last night and woke up with a headache and a need to spew my guts out!"

Tucker cringed, "Too much info Sam…"

They both ignored him. "I'm heading into the woods," Danny finally said after a moment.

"What? No dude!" Tucker reasoned.

"It's my duty!" Danny shot back, "And if people are…dying…then I need to put a stop to it!"

Tucker shrunk back and said nothing. Sam, however, was not so easy to beat, "You can't waste your time on a hunch Danny."

"I lost this town because I ignored a hunch, Sam, and I won't do it again. Besides, have you even considered why ghosts haven't been showing up lately?"

"Because either they're planning something or you're right and whatever's out there is scaring them away," Sam concluded, not liking the result but backed off anyway.

Danny nodded and transformed, the bright light from the ring blinding the screens for a second before Phantom replaced Fenton. "Turn on your Fenton Phones, I'll be in touch," he told them putting on his own and flying off.

"_Do you see anything?"_

"No, not really Sam," Danny sighed, flying over the heavily wooded area, "It does seem a lot creepier than usual though, and the atmosphere is a lot different too."

"_Just be careful, alright?"_

Danny smiled, "Of course mom, do you want me home in time for dinner?"

"_Oh har har, get back to work you comedian."_

Danny smiled more; he could hear the smile in her voice though she did try to hide it. That was when he stopped and stared down, the halfa was getting an extremely bad vibe from that area. So of course, like every other idiot he decided to explore. "I think I found something."

"_What is it?"_

"Not really sure but this area just gave me a bad vibe, like it was like it was telling me to come here."

"_Yeah, though you don't see me wanting to walk right up to Paulina."_

"That's different, you'd go up to her to smack her, not explore," Danny snickered, ignoring the light growl as he spotted something, "Hold on a sec, I think I found something."

"_Another one of your bad vibes?"_

Danny ignored the sarcasm and reached into the nearby bushes, pulling out a slightly broken object, "…It's Lester's camera."

"_What?"_

"I said it's Lester's camera," Danny repeated.

"_Danny…can't…you."_

It was that moment Danny noticed the broken signal and pressed a finger to the device, "Hello? Sam?"

"…"

It was nothing but static. That wasn't possible though, Tucker fixed these so that they'd have perfect signal in and out of the Ghost Zone! Then there it was, a black smoke had pushed its way out of the teen's mouth, leaving behind a burning sensation in his throat. He barely had time to turn before a black tentacle wrapped itself around him and pulled him into the shadows as the young hero let out a scream.


End file.
